


Madoka Kaname Is Tired Of Your Shit

by Shaymeme



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Characters are listed by order of importance, Comedy, Described Sexual Acts, F/F, Homura is Madoka's ex, Madoka is an asshole, Madoka is rude, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Swearing, Your heartstrings are like a violin to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymeme/pseuds/Shaymeme
Summary: Madoka Kaname is god, and contrary to popular belief, being god is not fun. At all. You can't laze around, you can't goof off, you can't have sex; Hell, you can't even sleep! All you can do is work. Work, work, work and then work a little bit more. Work for all eternity. The magical girls of the various universes throughout the multiverse don't make Madoka's job any easier, too. Madoka Kaname has been working for a long time, her patience and sanity slowly wearing down. So, what happens when one universe fucks up **one** times too many? What happens when Madoka Kaname, god herself, decides that she's gonna go down there from the heavens, and give the magical girls of that universe a piece of her mind?What happens when Madoka Kaname decides that she's tired of that universe's shit?Note: Was originally written for a fanwriting contest, the theme being "whatever just make it Magia Record related" (no I am not kidding that was actually the theme).
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Madoka Kaname Is Tired Of Your Shit

Madoka Kaname had a lot on her plate. Being god didn’t mean she could just laze around all day long. She couldn’t just hope to make up with Homura. She couldn’t just binge watch TV all the time. She had stuff to do as part of her job. Stuff like “make sure the fabric of each separate universe doesn’t get destroyed because the magical girls in it do stupid shit”. Stuff like “Preserve the delicate balance of the multiverse”, and most importantly of all, “make sure nobody steals the goddamn power wings”. Unfortunately, that last part has been rather… problematic, especially ever since recently, when she helped a certain universe, and after that, the magical girls in said universe have become curious. TOO curious. They’ve been trying to figure out ways to summon the power wings on command, which the wings didn’t like, and because of that, Madoka didn’t like that, because when the wings didn’t like something, she had even MORE work to do. As Madoka was busy drinking her 1,000th cup of coffee this day, trying to stay awake all the while watching over the multiverse so that it didn’t collapse in on itself, she noticed that there was a disturbance in the force. More precisely, someone was trying to summon the wings of power on command, and said wings were now trying to destroy the universe that tried to summon them. Madoka simply sighed and facepalmed. “Why do they never learn that trying to understand dark and mysterious forces beyond their control never ends well…?”

Madoka snapped her fingers, which caused the feathers to turn from a yellowish green to whiteish pink, indicating that they were now strengthening magical girls of their own free will. Madoka then left said universe alone and continued watching over the multiverse. That is, until she noticed what universe used the wings. As her back felt heavier from her feathers returning from said universe to reside on the wings on her back, Madoka’s expression turned from an exasperated sigh into deadly calmness. She muttered a few swear words, then rolled up her sleeves.

“I swear to the love of me, this is the last time! I am DONE with secrecy and what not! I am gonna go down there and tell them EXACTLY how it feels like to watch over their stupid universe!”

xxx

Iroha and Yachiyo slowly drifted downwards to the ground as the pair of wings on their back began to dissipate.

When their feet touched the ground, Yachiyo almost collapsed, but Iroha caught her.

“Are you OK, Yachiyo?” Iroha asked.

“Yeah. Just a bit tired… Using that power without everyone else’s help… It’s really draining.” Yachiyo said weakly, her face pale.

Before Yachiyo could even regain her balance, Touka already rushed towards the two and started prodding them with science-y looking stuff.

“Touka-Chan, what are you doing…?” Iroha asked, an awkward smile on her face.

“Collecting data, Onee-Sama.” Touka replied, not even looking at the two magical girls, instead looking at the tiny screen she held in her hands.

“Can we at least rest a bit before you do that?” Yachiyo asked.

“Say ‘Ahh’” Touka replied, completely ignoring Yachiyo’s request as she put the tiny screen in a little handbag.

Yachiyo looked at Iroha, who gave her an approving nod. Yachiyo sighed reluctantly.

“Ahh… OUCH!” Yachiyo screamed as a needle pierced her left arm.

After collecting a sample of Yachiyo’s blood, Touka pulled out the needle and carefully placed it in the handbag.

“What was that for?” Yachiyo asked.

“I need a sample of your blood so I can see if there’s any residue of those wings’ magic in it, no matter what form it manifests in.”

“But why did you have to stab me out of nowhere?” Yachiyo asked, looking pretty pissed off.

“I knew you’d be more cooperative if you didn’t know what was happening.” Touka said while gesturing Iroha to extend her hand. Iroha hesitantly extended her hand outwards in Touka’s direction. Touka pulled Iroha’s sleeve up, then pierced her arm with the needle, collecting a sample of her blood as well.

“What. Doesn’t Iroha need to be stabbed with no prior warning as well?” Yachiyo asked, a befuddled look on her face.

“No. After she saw what happened to you, and after my explanation, why wouldn’t she cooperate?” Touka asked.

“But you could’ve just explained the situation to me as well, and I would’ve cooperated.” Yachiyo retorted.

“True, but… This is more fun.” Touka replied, a smug look on her face.

“Why you little…” Yachiyo said with an angry tone while rolling up her sleeves.

“Alright! Let’s continue our meeting in Walnut’s, then after that we’ll collect some more data! What do you say?” Iroha quickly said, trying to stop Yachiyo from being arrested for homicide.

As Yachiyo calmed down and the magical girls prepared to return to their first Kamihama Magical Union meeting, taking place in Walnut’s, a certain _someone_ was arriving from above…

xxx

“Where is she…? Where is that pink haired, robe wearing, crossbow wielding good for nothing bitch?” Madoka muttered to herself as she navigated through the ruined part of Kamihama, where the magical girls currently were.

Madoka turned her head, then, she saw her; Iroha Tamaki. Madoka started marching towards her, a murderous look on her face.

On her way to Iroha, a short girl with light green hair stood in her way.

“Ah, Madoka-Chan, what are you doing here? What’s with the cosplay? And why do you look so angry? Madoka-Chan?” Kako asked Madoka. Madoka simply raised her head and looked Kako in the eyes, which caused Kako to shiver in fear, her face turning pale.

“I…I’ll just move out of your way…” Kako weakly chuckled, stepping aside, trying her best to not collapse to the floor out of sheer terror.

Madoka marched forwards, and after Madoka was far enough away from Kako, the color returned to Kako’s face and her heartbeat calmed down. She collapsed onto her back and took a few deep breaths.

“Note to self: next time Madoka-Chan is angry, just leave her alone…” Kako muttered to herself.

As Madoka got closer to Iroha, the air around Iroha got colder. By the time Madoka was barely a meter from her, Iroha was shivering from the cold.

“IROHA TAMAKI!” Madoka yelled, which caused Iroha, Yachiyo and Touka to turn and face Madoka.

“Ahh, Madoka-San! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you – “ Iroha started saying, but Madoka cut into her speech.

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSE ME, YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH!?!??!” Madoka yelled in Iroha’s face, her spit flying forwards.

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Iroha asked, looking befuddled.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE MULTIVERSE!?!?! MAKING SURE MAGICAL GIRLS DON’T **FUCKING BREAK** THEIR UNIVERSES!?!?!? IT’S A PAIN! AND YOUR STUPID ANTICS DO **NOT** MAKE IT EASIER!” Madoka kept yelling at Iroha, now every magical girl in the area looking at the two.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I get you…” Iroha said, an awkward smile on her face.

“IN THE NAME OF ME, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DENSE! I’M GOD! I AM GOD! I AM NOT THE MADOKA KANAME YOU KNOW, I AM A DIFFERENT ONE, WHO BECAME GOD, AND I’M IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE THE MULTIVERSE DOESN’T CRAP ITSELF, AND YOUR EXISTENCE DOES NOT MAKE MY JOB ANY EASIER!”

“’My existence’? What do you mean?”

“YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE **FUCKING** JOB! AND THAT JOB WAS SO EASY! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS **NOT** KICK THAT GODDAMN PEBBLE! IF YOU WOULDN’T HAVE KICKED THAT PEBBLE, YOUR LITTLE SISTER WOULD’VE DIED, HER FRIENDS WOULD’VE DIED, YOU WOULD’VE THROWN YOURSELF OFF A CLIFF, SHE WOULD’VE HUNG HERSELF, SHE WOULD’VE BEEN RUN OVER, SHE WOULD’VE TURNED INTO A WITCH, SHE WOULD’VE BECOME AN ALCOHOLIC, SHE WOULD’VE SACRIFICED HERSELF IN ORDER TO DEFEAT WITCH GODZILLA, AND MY JOB WOULD’VE BEEN INFINITELY EASIER!” Madoka spat with a voice full of venom, pointing at Tsuruno, Felicia, Sana, Yachiyo and Kuroe respectively whenever she pointed out their (supposedly) gruesome deaths.

“Wait, if I wouldn’t have kicked that pebble, all of those horrible things would’ve happened!?!?!” Iroha screamed with a panicked expression on her face.

“YES! AND THAT WOULD’VE BEEN GREAT, BECAUSE IF YOU WOULDN’T HAVE KICKED THE PEBBLE, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL, AND **ALL** OF THESE ISSUES WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED. ALL THE SHIT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH JUST BECAUSE OF YOU HAS CAUSED MY OMNIPTENT BODY TO SOMEHOW AGE AND TIRE, SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN’T EVEN BE POSSIBLE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY CUPS OF COFFEE I’VE DRUNK EVER SINCE YOU’VE BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL!?!?!?” Madoka yelled, her face 5 centimeters from Iroha’s.

“Umm, I don’t know… A lot of coffee…?”

“739,283 CUPS OF FUCKING COFFEE! **739,283 CUPS!** Actually…” Madoka said. She snapped her fingers, a cup of coffee appearing in her hand. She chugged it down and threw it away. “Make that 739,284 cups.”

“I…I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it would create so many problems…”

“SORRY!?!? SORRY!?!? **OH, TRUST ME, YOU’LL BE SORRY WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU!** YOU WANNA KNOW THE MOST ANNOYING THING!?!?! IT’S NOT THAT WHAT YOU DO IS PROBLEMATIC, THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU’RE THE ONE DOING IT! IF LITERALLY ANY OTHER MAGICAL GIRL WOULD’VE TRIED TO SAVE MAGICAL GIRLS FROM THEIR FATE IN A PEACEFUL WAY, NOTHING WOULD’VE HAPPENED, BUT _NOOOOO_ , IROHA FRIGGIN TAMAKI JUST **HAD** TO BE THE ONE TO DO IT!”

“But…But, hope for all magical girls…”

“OH, SHUT UP WITH YOUR ‘KIBOU!’ CRAP! I CAN THINK OF 39 OTHER MAGICAL GIRLS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD WHO COULD’VE DONE WHAT YOU DID!”

“Card games on motorcycle – “ Felicia suddenly chimed in, but she was cut off by Madoka.

“NO! NO MEMES! THIS IS A MEME FREE CONVERSATION!” Madoka yelled at Felicia.

“Listen, Madoka-San…”

“OH, IT’S ‘KANAME-SENPAI’ FOR YOU! FOR **ALL** OF YOU! I AM YOUR SENIOR, AND YOU SHALL TREAT ME LIKE ONE!”

“Listen, Kaname-Senpai, I think – “ Yachiyo tried to say, but Madoka simply turned to face her and cut into her speech.

“AND YOU! IF SHE’S THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM, THEN YOU’RE THE FUCKING FERTILIZER! I’VE GOT ONLY ONE QUESTION FOR YOU; IS IT REALLY SO HARD FOR YOU TO JUST FUCKING FINGER HER ALREADY!?!?!?” Madoka yelled at Yachiyo.

“F-finger…?” Yachiyo repeated, her and Iroha’s faces redder than a tomato.

“YES, FINGER! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD FOR YOU TO JUST PUSH HER ONTO THE BED, PULL HER PANTIES DOWN, TAKE 3 FINGERS, SHOVE THEM INTO HER VAGINA AND JUST START PUMPING!?!?!?” Madoka yelled at Yachiyo, the graphic explanation causing Touka to nosebleed.

“How is me fingering her even relevant!?!?” Yachiyo asked, trying her best to hide the fact that the explanation made her drool.

“BECAUSE, DIPSHIT, MAYBE IF SOMEONE RELIEVED HER STRESS FROM TIME TO TIME, SHE WOULDN’T COME UP WITH THESE INSANE IDEAS AS OFTEN!” Madoka yelled.

“Umm, well, I don’t mind being fingered…” Iroha said while rubbing her thighs.

“AND YOU! YES, YOU, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN! GET OVER HERE!” Madoka suddenly yelled at a random batch of buildings. She then pointed her hand at the batch, and in front of her appeared a black-haired girl, wearing red clothing with fire patterns all over it.

“LISTEN UP, YOU BLATANT RYUKO MATOI KNOCK-OFF! SERIOUSLY, I’M SURPRISED TRIGGER HASN’T SUED OUR ASSES OFF YET BECAUSE OF YOU! TAKE YOUR WOODEN KATANA, FIND A MAGICAL GIRL NAMED “YUNA KUREHA”, AND SHOVE YOUR KATANA’S BLADE **WAY** UP HER BUTTHOLE, IS THAT CLEAR!?!??! YOU ARE TO SHOVE IT SO HIGH UP HER BUTTHOLE THAT SHE LITERALLY DIES FROM IT, CAPICHE!?!?” Madoka yelled at the black-haired girl.

“B-but, what if…” The black-haired girl tried to say before Madoka cut her off.

“TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU!?!?!” Madoka said, grabbing the black-haired girl’s face with both her hands.

“A MAGICAL GIRL!” the black-haired girl yelled back like a soldier.

“NO, YOU’RE NOT! MAYBE THIS WILL HELP YOU!” Madoka yelled back, manifesting two slices of bread in her hands, one in each hand. She put them against the black-haired girl’s cheeks. “NOW TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU!?!?!”

The black-haired girl looked down in shame. “An idiot sandwich…”

“CORRECT! NOW GO KILL YUNA KUREHA!” Madoka said, kicking the black-haired girl to the other side of the city. Literally.

“AND YOU!” Madoka said, turning her attention to Kuroe. She looked at Kuroe for a few seconds, then continued. “Actually, you’re cool. Keep doing what you’re doing.” Kuroe happily pumped her fist.

“Let’s see, let’s see, who’s next…” Madoka muttered, scratching her chin, looking around, until she found what she was looking for.

“YOU! BLONDIE!” Madoka yelled, pointing at a magical girl with blonde hair that had pink highlights in it. The magical girl suddenly appeared in front of Madoka.

“Oh my god, you are so kawaii! Ahh, I could just eat you up!” Ashley said.

“GET A MORE RELEVANT PART IN THE PLOT ALREADY! MAKE SOME FRIENDS! GET A GIRLFRIEND! LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY ALREADY! WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DIE BEFORE YOU DID ANY OF THAT!?!?!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WOULD REGRET **EVERYTHING** IF YOU DIE BEFORE DOING ANY OF THAT!?!?!?!” Madoka yelled at Ashley while shaking her, a genuinely worried expression on Madoka’s face.

“Aye aye, captain. I’ve got it!” Ashley saluted.

Madoka breathed a sigh of relief, then realized her rage boner still hasn’t been quelled. She had enough stamina for one more round.

“HOMURA AKEMI! GET YOUR CUTE, ROUND ASS OVER HERE!” Madoka yelled at the sky. 5 seconds later, Homura appeared next to her.

“Ehh? Madoka?” Homura asked as Madoka gave her an angry look.

“LISTEN UP! IF YOU REWIND TIME **AGAIN** , I WILL FUCKING ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE! THIS IS **LITERALLY** THE BEST TIMELINE; DON’T REWIND, JUST CONFESS TO MADOKA ALREADY, YOU FUCKING SPINELESS WIMP!” Madoka yelled at Homura, slapping her silly while doing so.

After Homura’s cheeks were redder than a tomato and covered in sores, Madoka stopped. She then snapped her fingers, and Homura disappeared.

“ _sigh…_ Alright. I think I’m done. Just one more thing before I go…” Madoka said, turning to face Iroha one final time.

“Don’t. Mess. With. The. God. Damn. Universe!” Madoka said, poking Iroha’s chest with her finger with every word. She then gave all the magical girls one last sour look, before pointing up towards the sky and disappearing.

“Y’know what? After everything that happened, I think I just need to rest…” Yachiyo sighed.

Iroha then whispered something in Yachiyo’s ear. Whatever it was that Iroha whispered in Yachiyo’s ear, it caused her eyes to shoot open, as if her energy magically returned to her.

“Right after I do that.” Yachiyo said, licking her lips.

“Why are you such a creep, Yachiyo…?” Felicia asked.

xxx

Arriving at her apartment in the heavens, Madoka collapsed headfirst onto the couch, barely managing to fold her wings. She was so tired; she couldn’t even make herself change from her godly outfit to pajamas or anything. After what happened, Madoka decided she owed herself a bit of rest. Considering the lecture that she just gave the magical girls of that universe, she believed that they wouldn’t do anything **too** stupid, at least not so soon. As Madoka’s eyelids felt heavier and heavier, she shifted the pillow into a comfortable position.

“I really hate being god sometimes…” Madoka sighed to herself as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

xxx

Madoka didn’t know how long she slept for. What she did know is that it DEFINITELY did not feel like enough. As the ringing of the doorbell awoke her, Madoka simply groaned and pushed herself up from the couch. “I’m coming!” She said while approaching the door. Madoka was so tired that it hadn’t even occurred to her that no one should be ringing the doorbell, considering that no one should know where her apartment was, let alone how to reach it. As Madoka approached the door, her clothing slowly changed from her godly outfit to a plain white shirt and pink pants. Madoka placed her hand on the door’s handle, she turned the handle and opened the door.

xxx

Madoka looked at her guest and sighed. She tried to find the right words for the situation, without using any profanity. Eventually, Madoka reached the conclusion that such an outcome was impossible. She took a deep breath and looked at her guest straight in the eyes.

“Listen, I realize it’s awkward, considering you’re already here, but still, I gotta ask; what are you doing here, Homura?” Madoka asked, looking her ex in the eyes.

Homura took a sip of her tea, then looked Madoka in the eyes. “Am I not allowed to come visit my best friend?” Homura answered, her reply slightly irritating Madoka.

In contrast to Madoka, who looked like a slob who hasn’t showered in days, and just now woke up from a nap on the floor, Homura looked neat. There were no black bags under her eyes. There was no foul odor coming off of her. She was wearing a clean, white summer dress. Her hair was combed straight, a dark-purple hairclip in it.

Seeing how clean and well-kempt Homura was annoyed Madoka to no ends. However, her reply took priority over that. Madoka sighed and sat down on the couch in front of Homura.

“Listen, Homura, I don’t mean to sound rude, but when you’re god, you become paranoid, so I need to know; What do you want?” Madoka sighed.

“Do I really need to want something in order to visit you?”

Madoka could feel her patience being slowly worn down.

“No offense, but this is the first time you’ve acknowledged my existence in years. I think it’s not that farfetched of me to think you want something. So, what is it?” Madoka asked, trying to keep a neutral face.

Homura sighed. “You’re right. I do want something.” Homura paused, then looked Madoka in the eyes, a smile on her face. “I wanted to see you.”

Scratch that. Madoka felt that she could explode any second now.

“Listen, Homura, cut the crap. Why are you really here? And don’t tell me you came to visit me. You never even talked to me in all these years after we broke up.” Madoka said, a very noticeably irritated tone in her voice.

Homura sighed and shook her head. “You really took that breakup hard, didn’t you?” She said, giving Madoka a pitiful look.

Madoka wondered if she could make her own blood literally boil if she wanted to.

“What are you talking about? I got over our breakup a long time ago. Honestly, I couldn’t care less about what happened then.” Madoka said, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

“Madoka, I don’t get why you’re hiding it. It’s practically written all over your face.”

“Hiding what? Why would I hide something that isn’t true?”

“Madoka, there’s no shame in admitting that you’re not over a breakup. Just admit it and move – “

“THAT’S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO’S ASS GOT DUMPED!” Madoka yelled at Homura, who didn’t even flinch at Madoka’s sudden outburst.

“…You got over it, huh?” Homura asked, an unimpressed look in her eyes.

Madoka couldn’t take it anymore.

“Listen up, and listen well. I was trying to be polite, but it seems like you don’t really get that, so I’ll just beat it into your thick skull: I DON’T WANT YOU HERE.” Madoka said with a deadly calm voice.

“Our breakup affected you that much, did it? It changed you.”

“REALLY!?!? IT CHANGED ME!?!? WHAT GAVE IT AWAY? THE BAGS UNDER MY EYES? THE EXCESSIVE CONSUMPTION OF COFFEE? THE FACT THAT I LOOK LIKE I’M DEAD, EVEN THOUGH I’M **GOD!?!!?!?** ” Madoka yelled.

Homura simply looked at the floor in silence.

“I remember how you used to be. Kind, caring. Like a ray of sunshine that everyone wanted to be around. The idea of solving things violently never even occurred to you. Making fun of others disgusted you to your very core. You would go out of your way to help people, even if they insisted that they didn’t need help when they actually did need it.” Homura said.

Homura raised her head and looked Madoka in the eyes, a calm expression on her face, her purple orbs piercing through Madoka’s soul.

“Look at you now. Resentful, bitter, cynical. You couldn’t even pay people to **pretend** to be your friends. You hit people because you feel like it, you mock them for making mistakes, and then you refuse to help them, unless they agree to humiliate themselves. You’re not Madoka Kaname. You’re an empty shell of what she used to be.”

Madoka’s face remained expressionless.

“…What happened to you? How did you change from who you were, into what you are now? How did you become… This? What… What made you stop being the girl I loved?” Homura asked Madoka, genuine sadness and pain in her voice.

Madoka chuckled wryly.

“You want to know what happened? It’s really simple.” Madoka said. She approached Homura, until their faces were barely centimeters apart.

“You broke my heart.”

Homura opened her mouth to speak, but Madoka didn’t let her.

“You say you loved me. Do you even know how I used to be before we were together? I despised myself with every fiber of my being. I hated myself. I wanted to end my life so badly, but I couldn’t even bring myself to do that, because every time I tried to, in the last second, I’d remember my family, and I’d snap out of it. Day after day after day of self-loathing and suicidal thoughts. Of trying to find some sort of justification for my existence. Of hoping that everything would just end already, and I could rest, away from all the suffering. No matter how many good moments I had, no matter how many times I smiled, how many times I felt happy, it would always just return to the starting point. I’d feel like everything was meaningless again. I felt empty my entire life. I was surrounded by kids in clubs and other after school activities, and I could never understand why they did that, because whenever I considered joining one, I’d always just end up asking myself the same question; ‘what’s the point? I’m not gonna get anything out of this. I shouldn’t even bother’, so I never did bother. Ever since elementary school, kids would always ask me if I dyed my her, because my hair color was unnatural, and every time they asked that question, I wanted to cry, because I didn’t even know what color my own hair was. I was told it was ‘pink’, but that told me nothing. I felt so empty, I saw life as such a meaningless thing that I… I could never actually see colors…” Madoka said, her voice breaking as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Homura extended her hand towards Madoka, but then she pulled it back in hesitation.

“And then, I discovered magical girls. I discovered about wishes. I never knew what to do with my wish, because I saw it just as meaningless as everything else, but after I found out what magical girls really were, I realized what this really was; an opportunity to commit the perfect suicide. All I needed to do was to erase all witches with my own hands throughout all of time and space. Since I’d eventually become a witch as well, that means I would erase myself from existence, meaning that no one would know I even existed. My suffering would finally end, and there would be no one to mourn, because why would they mourn over someone who never existed?” Madoka said, a sad smile on her face. Homura could only look on in silent horror as she heard Madoka’s explanation.

“But then… Everything went wrong. Instead of being erased from existence, I became god. I still had the thoughts. The awful thoughts. But now, I was stuck in this stupid, omnipotent body. No matter how many times I tried killing myself, I would always just come back to life, seconds later. Not only did I still have the thoughts, not only could I not kill myself to end my suffering, but I also had the weight of an entire multiverse on my shoulders. At that moment, I regretted I ever discovered magical girls. I wanted to just die. To stop existing. To finally rest, no matter what it took. But I couldn’t. I had to watch over the multiverse. There was no one to help me. Nobody remembered me.” Madoka said.

“Madoka…” Homura said, but Madoka continued as if she heard nothing.

“Except, there was one person. One person who remembered me. You.” Madoka said, pointing at Homura, her smile becoming less sad and more genuine.

“I remember how hard you worked just to get my attention. How you sacrificed everything just for a chance to see me again. The things you did… You literally ripped the godhood out of me. It was an awful feeling, but still, it was… sweet, knowing you cared about me that much.”

Homura could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

“I still remember your confession, y’know? How you told me you loved me, and I told you that you should give up on me, because there was no point in loving a dead person. I remember what you did. How you grabbed my face with both your hands, and just… kissed me on the lips.”

Madoka had a nostalgic look in her eyes.

“I never told you this, but at that moment, it felt like a hole in my heart was filled. The voices in my head that always tormented me finally shut up for once. I… I remember how I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw were your beautiful, purple eyes…” Madoka said, gently caressing Homura’s cheek with her hand.

Homura placed her hand on Madoka’s and started crying. She wept. It felt so good. So good…

Before Homura could react, Madoka withdrew her hand. Homura looked up and saw that Madoka’s expression was again empty and lifeless, as if she simply wanted to drift off into a deep slumber that she’d never wake up from.

“I was so happy… We were so happy, but then… I started making mistakes.” Madoka said.

Homura looked distraught. “Madoka, what are you talking about? You never made mistakes – “

“DON’T LIE TO ME! I MADE PLENTY OF MISTAKES!” Madoka suddenly yelled, interrupting Homura, causing her to flinch.

“I… I might be god, but I was still originally a human… I still am. I made plenty of mistakes. I’m not perfect…” Madoka said, her eyes full of tears.

“Madoka…”

“I’m not gonna pretend like it’s your fault our relationship failed, because it’s not. It’s not. It was my fault. I realize I did horrible things. Unspeakable things, all so that I could spend more time with you. I knew they were awful, but I just wanted to spend time with you so badly… Even though I enjoyed every second with you, I just… I wanted you to stop me, so, so badly…” Madoka said, looking at Homura with a desperate look.

Homura could feel her heartstrings slowly being cut.

“But… It’s not fair for me to blame you. Because even though I wanted you to stop me, it’s not like if you’d told me to stop, I would’ve just immediately stopped… I’m not blaming you… I just… I just want to know. Why didn’t you try harder to stop me? Why…?”

Homura couldn’t take it anymore. She took Madoka’s hand into hers and fell to her knees.

“Madoka… I’m sorry… I know I failed you. I know I did. I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Homura kept on repeating those 2 words for what felt like an eternity, until the words lost all meaning, and simply turned into syllables. Only then did Homura notice that Madoka was holding her tight.

“Don’t apologize. It’s easy to give up on someone. Trust me, I know. It’s even easier to give up on someone as messed up as me. I’m sorry if I made you remember painful things.” Madoka said softly, Homura feeling as if a shard of Madoka’s old, gentle self was surfacing.

After both girls calmed down and wiped away their tears, Madoka looked at Homura and spoke.

“Listen, Homura, I… I want to try again. I promise I’ll be better this time. I’ll tell you when things bother me. I’ll try harder to make this work. Just promise me that you’ll also try harder.” Madoka said.

Homura had a look of hesitation on her face.

“I don’t know, Madoka. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea… I think we still need some time to –” Homura said, her voice suddenly muffled. She struggled, but eventually she stopped and felt calm.

She couldn’t talk anymore.

But that’s understandable.

It’s hard to talk when someone places their lips on your own.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> I hope you cried, I really do. Have I already said that I'm a sadist? Not sure.  
> I do also hope that you laughed. It'd be kinda disappointing if you didn't, considering that the contest that this fic was written for? Yeah, it won first place in the humor category, so... IDK. If you didn't think it was funny, then my humor isn't as funny as the judges thought, I guess? I mean, it's not like it'll shatter my ego or anything, but it'll be nice to know that I entertained some people. So yeah, if you thought it was funny, please leave a comment down below. Feel free to leave on even if you didn't think it was funny, and tell me what you think can be improved, so I have notes for future stories.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading my story!


End file.
